The present application claims priority to Patent Application CH 1915/98, filed Sep. 18, 1998 and to Patent Application CH 1365/99, filed Jul. 25, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a holder and a plate-shaped support member for a disk-shaped information carrier, in particular for a compact disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the compact disks (CD) presently in use in large numbers, which serve as audio disks, data carriers and currently also as video data carriers, a great number of storage devices are available. The usual storage device is represented by a flat square recipient to which a tiltable cover is linked. Within the recipient a support member is provided with the contour of the CD and with a centrally arranged holding device. A holding device of this type typically consists of a plurality of Z-shaped tongues which are linked to the support member and are surrounded by cut-outs. Owing to this arrangement the tongues move slightly inwards when pressed down in such a manner that the tongues engage the circular central opening of the CD. The Z-shaped tongues form tapered points and in one variant of the holding device can be provided between rigid fixation devices which also form tapered points. In all known design examples of the holder the z-shaped tongues are at least three times as high as the thickness of the CD in order to ensure correct clamping fixation.
For some time now such CDs also are used as attachments to books, information pamphlets or similar being stored as a rule in a transparent pocket which provides little protection against mechanical deformation of the CD, and a CD inserted in a book can cause deformations with respect to the pages at the margins of the book which are aesthetically not very pleasing.
Furthermore book covers are known formed with a cut-out recess in the cardboard of the cover provided with a deep-drawn plate made from synthetic material on the back side of which four holder extensions protrude laterally and which is inserted into an cut-out opening in the book cover. The extensions arranged on the back side of the book cover are adhesively fastened thereto. The back side of the plate furthermore is covered by a sheet adhesively fastened thereto. In this manner a compact disk can be integrated with the book cover. The thickness of the book cover, however, must be chosen relatively thick in such a manner that the CD does not stick out. For book covers of different thickness furthermore different plates are to be manufactured using a deep drawing process which is comparatively cost intensive and which for smaller numbers of copies to be printed hardly is economically feasible.
It thus is the goal of the present invention to create a holder for a disk-shaped information carrier presenting a low height and at the same time ensuring excellent clamping action. A further goal of the present invention is seen in that a plate-shaped support member is to be created which is applicable with book covers of various thicknesses and which can be manufactured cost-efficiently.
This goal is achieved using a holder and support member as described in detail below and presented in the claims.
By providing a central support rigidly connected to the base forming the support member for the CD on one hand stable take-up is provided for the central circular opening of the CD and on the other hand a slightly elastic linking of the clamping element is achieved. This enhances the mechanical stability of the inventive holder. The clamping elements preferentially are designed in cuboidal shape in such a manner that enhanced friction of the surface co-operating with the inside rim of the circular opening of the CD is ensured any rotation of the CD on the holder thus being suppressed. Furthermore it has proven advantageous if the clamping elements on their outer face are provided with a shallow groove in such a manner that the inner rim of the circular opening is surroundingly gripped slightly by the clamping elements. In order to ensure simple insertion of the CD cuboid clamping elements are slightly beveled off at the edge of their free ends.
The plate-shaped support member is very easily manufactured. After a circular opening is stamped out in the book cover the support member merely is to be pressed into this opening which can be effected very rapidly using a suitable pressing device. The support member can be pressed in in such a manner that its upper face is flush with the upper face side of the take-up member, or of the book cover respectively. This flush arrangement does not depend on the thickness ratio of the book cover and of the support member. The only condition is that the thickness of the support member is smaller than the one of the book cover.
Smooth transition without any gaps is achieved if the support member is provided with a radially protruding flange which is pressed flush into the outer side of the cardboard take-up member. The support member preferentially is made from a suitable synthetic material using an injection molding method.
Further advantages of the present invention are described in the dependent claims and in the following description in which the present invention is explained in more detail with reference to a design example shown in the schematic drawings.